Anodizing is a process used in many manufacturing product lines to provide protective and cosmetically appealing surfaces to metal portions of a part. During an anodizing process, a part is exposed to an electrolytic process whereby the part acts as an anode. The process forms a metal oxide layer or anodic film on surfaces of a part. The metal oxide layer can enhance the durability and corrosion resistance of the part. In addition, the metal oxide layer has a porous structure that can accept any of a number of dyes. These dyes can be infused within the porous structures of the metal oxide to give the part a particular color.
In addition to anodizing, products typically undergo a number of other manufacturing processes. For instance, the part can undergo any of a number of metal shaping processes such as machining (e.g., cutting, milling, etc.), forging, extruding. In addition, the part typically undergoes any of number of surface treatment processes, such as polishing, etching and blasting procedures. Many times, consumer products are composite parts that include metal and non-metal sections, such as plastic or glass sections. Residues from the various manufacturing processes, such as chemical residues, can get trapped within gaps and crevices between the metal and non-metal sections, which can detrimentally affect a subsequent anodizing process and cause defects in the resultant metal oxide film. In some cases, these defects can be visible, especially if the metal oxide film is dyed.